It's Nitroglycerin, not Vodka
'''It's Nitroglycerin, not Vodka '''is the twelfth episode from the first season of The Pussycats. Summary Dolt-on-Istov is assigned to guard a nitroglycerin depot in Moscovian outskirts, initially not being aware of the stash he is protecting. Plot A new nitroglycerin depot is being built outside Moscow, where the components for explosive charges are being stored. The Comintern is having trouble getting candidates for guarding duty, as nobody is willing to look after a potentially lethal substance. Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha suggests cheating the candidates, that they will be guarding a vodka depot. The plan works as it was expected - requests for service are coming from every Russian Communist Party unit. Dolt-on-Istov is elected as the honour guard for the morning shift, Paskudnikov wins the afternoon shift and a candidate from Leningrad, named Crazy Nikki, is being awarded the night shift. Upon taking his duties, Sindri Bisitsokoshkha teaches him that he must not smoke tobacco nor anything while on his guard duties. About two hours later, Doltie feels tobacco hunger and vodka thirst. Out of curiosity, he checks one bottle from the rack and he notices, that it lacks a label. When opened, it does not smell nor taste like ethanol, so Averellyevych puts it back and smokes a cigarette he brought with himself. Sindri interrupts him enjoying tobacco through the communicator and asks him, how is guarding the depot going. Doltie replies, that he tried the liquid and it does not even taste like ethanol. His supervisor from the hell explains, that Dimitri has been guarding nitroglycerin, not alcohol. Averellyevych immediately becomes sick, as he realizes he is still smoking a cigarette inside the most inappropriate place to do so. In a desperate attempt, he puts the cigarette into his communication device, thus avoiding an explosion at the cost of cutting himself from the HQ. Sometime later, Sindri attempts to contact Doltie, without success. She sends Paskudnikov to investigate, what happened in the depot. Vova arrives at the depot with one of his girlfriends, dressed in Little Red Riding Hood's clothes. They bring with themselves a stash of Rasputin Vodka and lard snacks for an entire company. Doltie is found thirsty and starving, and his communication device bears traces after burning. When asked, what happened, Dimitri claims that the device overheated. Paskudnikov uses his communication device to report the situation. Six hours pass on and Vova takes his shift with his girlfriend, while Dolt-on-Istov returns to the HQ with his communication device. The investigation leads to the conclusion, that the device was made in China, thus it caught fire and Doltie is let to his flat in Stupino. Paskudnikov's shift passes on smoothly, as Vova is focused on playing with his girlfriend. In the late evening, Crazy Nikki reports in to relieve Vova and his girlfriend. Once they leave the area, Nikki asks the bottles on the stand, if they like Woody Woodpecker. After a few seconds, he repeats his question and the bottles remain silent. Infuriated Nikki yells, that he is upset the bottles do not like Woody, then he grabs one of them, breaks them at the ground and repeats the process until the floor is covered in liquid nitroglycerin. To calm himself down, Nikki lights a cigarette and drops it into the wet floor. A huge explosion shakes the entire Moscow area and a bomb alarm is being announced. Vlondril orders to lead an investigation, which is impossible to lead as only a huge crater is left after the depot and nobody thought about installing cameras there. Sindri finds in the crater a picture of Woody Woodpecker under few burnt remains, which are identified to come from Crazy Nikki. The episode ends with Vyerkhuskha officially alleging Crazy Nikki for blowing the nitroglycerin depot as "American Spy" with the Woody Woodpecker picture found in the explosion place as the only evidence. Characters The Comintern *Dolt-on-Istov *Paskudnikov *Sindri Bisitsokoshkha *Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha *Crazy Nikki *Paskudnikov's girlfriend (minor) Trivia This is one of the few episodes, where Team Pussycat members do not appear. Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes